The game
by kendallhenderson
Summary: after the game everything goes wrong and someone ends up in hospital. fluff and love cute and that's all
1. Chapter 1

**got bored so I did this just sayin I don't know soccer**

Kendall's pov

The match was at a draw 2-2 and all we needed was 1 point to win what game you ask well soccer and we had the advantage. So as I crept up with the ball towards the net the whistle was blown I turned around to what had caused this 'gasp'. My boyfriend Logan Mitchell laying on the ground hurt of course forget the game I dashed towards him and kneeled "Oh Logie what happened" Logan was clutching his stomach and his eyes showed so much pain.

"The g-guy kicked my st'mach K-Kendy" He said in pain "But I'll be fine in a minute He said with more passion but a hint of pain.

"No come on let's get you hom-

"NO I'm fine besides we only have a couple of minutes left lets finish them off and then leave" He started to get up I helped him gave him a slight peck on the cheek out the corner of my eye I saw the oppositions face he looked at us with disgust I didn't think mush about and continued.

"Fine but If you are in any pain we're going ok" He nodded we needed a plan to win and I called Carlos and James over and hatched a plan to win. then we split up and went our way. The whistle was blown again and it began I had the ball ran forward with it James blocked the guy in front I could see the goal. I passed it on to Carlos and he bought it to the front and Logan and I were both on his sides he got closer to the goal but he passed it to me the goalie thinking he was heading for a goal dived for it but I chucked it up to Logan who headed the goal in. The whistle went off signalling that we scored then the buzzer went off game end. I ran up to Logan picked him up and swung him around in my arms. He was giggling I had the biggest smile on my face and I leaned in and kissed him It was the sweetest kiss we had ever shared and we had been together for two years but the sparks still flew. Everyone in the stadium awwed which caused Logan to blush he looked so cute I couldn't resist his lips I dove in for another. A few of the other team looked in disgust but I didn't care.

"Kendall, Logan its cute but hit the showers and go home boys" That was our coach good man he didn't mind that Logan and I were together.

We headed to the showers hand In hand Logan got ready faster so he went to start the car. I got out seven minutes later I headed to our car I was thinking Logan would keep the car warm but I was so wrong in front of my eyes was the most sickening site. Some one was beating my Logie-bear the guy smashed his head down on to the concrete i ran up to him and smashed his lights out. Logan was bleeding from his head and on the left side of his stomach a knife was sticking out how could this happen to my Logan.

Logan's pov

I was heading out to the car i was so happy we had just won and because of Kendall his is so sweet. I reached the car and was about to put the key in the hole but they were knocked out of my hands. I looked up it was a whole bunch of the other team perhaps 4-5 of them before i could ask them what they wanted one punched me on the left side jaw. I was struck again then I fell on the concrete i was kicked multiple times to the stomach they were shouting some thing.

"Fag can't get to your boyfriend now can ya" one of them shouted before he struck me in the face

"Ha loser can't even stand" That one kicked me in the shin

"You shouldn't even be allowed to live winning the game just pissed me off more" that one pulled out a knife my eyes widened.

"JERRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WERE OUTTA HERE" but to late he stabbed me in the left side of me stomach the others looked in horror and fled all but jerry what ever his name is

He grabbed my hair and pulled me up and threw me on the hurt so much I held on to consciousness as much as I could I heard foot steps and then something falling. I struggled to open my eyes but I did Kendall was kneeling above me. jerry was off dead somewhere I don't know. tears were in Kendall's eyes.

Kendall's pov

"Kend-dy it hur's so muc-ch i's cold" His voice was absolutely heart breaking I put my jacket over him his eyes were slipping shut.

"no Bear you can't sleep" I pleaded his eyelids opened

"Bu- i'm sle'py pleass Kendy"

"NO 'Bear just wait for the ambulance then you can sleep as long as you want" I said

I could hear the ambulance in a couple of seconds the were taking Logan away from me I tore the car door open and drove to the nearest hospital and ran to the emergency department

"I'm looking for Logan Logan Mitchell" The nurse nodded and said-

"He's in surgery it will take you a while so please sit" I did as I was told I sat and waited I hate waiting anger was boiling inside me.

I shoved me hands in my pocket and found a round object I pulled it out it was Logan's ring I was going to purpose to him tonight so we can be together for ever but I might not get the chance. I had it engraved it read 'From your night in shining armor I love you Logan' more tears slid down my cheeks that was interrupted

"Logan Mitchell" a doctor said I shot up and ran over "He's fine a bit sore but he's asking for Kendall are you him"I nodded "Room 46" I dashed past him.

I opened the door and "Oh Logie" is all I could say I was at his side and grabbed his hand "I love you so much"

"I love you too Kendall" his voice was soft. I thought this was the perfect moment

I bent down on one knee his eyes widened "Logan Mitchell I love you with all my heart and I will keep loving you forever and I want to protect you from any harm you are my rock and I will never let you go will you marry me Logan" he nodded vigorously and said yes I kissed him. I didn't even notice the nurses and doctors that crowed the doors they were clapping and cheering. "I love you logie'bear" "I love you kendy" another kiss was shared pictures were taken.

"I'll give you all the photos" one nurse said and they rushed out

Logan patted the bed motioning me to lay down with him which I did "I won't ever let any one hurt you again"

"Better not" he joked "From your knight in shining armour" he read the inscription and kissed me and we fell asleep in each others arms.

**How was that should I make more you tell me did you like it you tell me by reviewing should I say Jerry comes back or end it. any ways thank review and watch btr yeah **


	2. Chapter 2

**As most people said I will continue with this story but it might take a while to update were as I have I like 3 other story's to do..**

Kendall's POV.

I woke up to be greeted by Logan my Logie-Bear whom I will never let get hurt again. I tightened my grip on him but he let out a hiss of pain I immediately let go but Logan stirred and awoke, his brown eyes looked up at me sleep still embedded in his mind. I think he felt cold because he curled into me and groaned about how he was cold and hospital blankets suck.

"Oh Logie I would give you a hug but I don't want to hurt you"

"Kendall I don't care just give me a hug or I'll go find someone that will" he smirked at me and I kept on looking fake hurt and grip my chest and gasp

"You wouldn't" I said like I was out of breath

"I guess we'll find out then" he smirked I knew one way to get him out of his smug mood I whipped out my hands and grabbed his waist and did the one thing that drives him crazy my fingers danced across his body Logan squirmed and giggled "Okay okay" I stopped

"Okay what" I raised my eyebrow

" Well I could say that you were the only one I wanted but that would hurt Robert Downy Jr." I stared at him with a 'really' look "I'm kidding I always only want you I love you sooo much" I smiled.

"I love you to 'Bear" I wrapped my arms on his waist and I grab his and wrap them around my neck "Happy now" he nodded and sighed a happy sigh we stared into his eyes a bit before we kiss.

"AWWW you boys are just too cute" one of the nurses came in and Logan blushed and buried his face into my chest. "Hey boys do you want to look at your photos Logan and I both nodded our heads.

She pulled out her phone and placed it in front of our eyes and flicked thought the photos the first one was of Me on one knee the next was that we both tears in our eyes

"Oh kendy has tears in his eyes the man has become soft" he announced laughing I lightly punched his shoulder the next was of me slipping the ring on Logan looked down to the ring and smiled and the next was of us kissing the last was my favourite. I was lying on the hospital bed and Logan was curled up to me and we were both asleep and I was slightly kissing his hair.

At that moment both our stomachs growled and we looked at each other.

"Go get some food from the cafeteria" I nodded and left hearing Logan and the nurse discussing thing about the photos.

I walked past the hallway and grabbed some coffee and potato top pie for Logan his fav and just a bagel for me. I began to walk back when something caught my eye it was that guy that was beating up my Logie. I think he was getting discharged I walked into his room he looked up.

He looked up at me and a dirty smirk killed his face "What do you want" he spat

"Nothing just wanted to see if I put you straight yet" I spoke back

"Ha don't think so"

"Well maybe I should teach you another lesson but this time you won't end up in a hospital bed but in the ground"

"IS that a THREAT" he voice shrieked I laughed a little "What's so funny"

"Oh just wondering if that's how your gonna scream when I pummel you into the ground"

"Huh you think"

"I know" I replied smugly and folded my arms

"Don't be too sure Knight I might get you when you least expect it"

"Don't be too sure what's your name Jamie- jumpy- Jerry that's it" I pretended to care

"Maybe not you Knight but I can get your scum boyfriend" He spat out the last bit I was this close to punching him.

"Don't you dare talk abou-"

"Oh Knight you can't protect him forever you know I will get him and tear you down keep an eye on him or... before you know it he's gone" he whispers "Scum like you don't deserve to live I can get what I want I will get your boyfriend and I don't know play with him a bit have fun" he mimicked pretending to think.

I had to control my angry I walked out of the room and I heard him laughing in the background. I made my way down the halls to Logan I composed my self before I walked in I was confused and my face showed it Logan looked up and laughed.

"I get discharged today well right now hey is that a ... potato top pie" I nodded he looked like a kid that just died and went to potato top pie heaven he was so excited I could tell by his eyes. I grinned

We walked out of the hospital hand in hand well I guess Logan was to busy with his pie literally devouring it, it was adorable. It was chilly out and I could see Logan shiver I took off my scarf and wrapped it around his neck and I wrapped him up in my arms.

"Kendall you'll be cold take it back"

"No you have it, it looks better on you any way" I argued he sighed and relaxed in my arms

We got to the car and I drove home the radio was on and me and Logan were jammin' out to the rock songs that came on we smiled at each other. I stopped and our house and got out and opened Logan's door like a gentle man I am. I unlocked the door to the house and opened to him.  
"After you my fiancé" He grinned and kissed me

"I love when you say that"

"Well get used to it were gonna hear it everyday until your my husband then I will call you my husband"

"you got my fiancé" he replied back with I smiled

I made my way up to the bedroom I walked over to the bedside table and opened the draw and as I did something caught my eye under Logan's pillow I lifted it there was a paper I unfolded. The word embedded inside were disgusting it read 'I see you Logan's blood was great to write with' that disgusted me even more it was Logan's blood he wrote with. There was no way that he was going to read this I tucked it away in my pocket I turned to the door I wasn't going to raise any suspicion when- _SMASH_

**okay how was that exciting ok well I put in potato top pies omg they are delicious there my favourite thing in the world I had them ever since I was a kid. anyways how many of you are doing the 40 hour famine I know I am I've been doing it for the past 4 years this year i'm doing no sleeping. Last year I did no talking no sleeping before that no talking, before that no eating, before that no talking no sleeping no eating which was ... fun I guess no Okay people you know the drill REVIEW REREAD AND RELIVE no just REVIEW I would like that **

**kendallhenderson**


End file.
